Five More Minutes
by Mona Love
Summary: Chelsie smut inspired by an OTP prompt and a bunch of naughty Chelsie shippers ;) xo Possible second chapter to contain a switcheroo for our couple ;) we'll see...


Beware... Solid M rating.

Inspired by this lovely prompt and a bunch of crazy Chelsie shipping ladies. You know who you are...I'm one of you ;) xoxo So smutty and naughty!

If your OTP has a noticeable size difference, imagine the smaller person (A) wearing the larger person's (B) shirt. Now imagine Person A attempting to seduce Person B back to bed wearing nothing but that shirt...

"Come on Charles...just five more minutes?" Elsie purrs as she rolls towards him and scratches her perfectly manicured nails across the golden silk sheets of the bed. She is wearing his once crisp white livery shirt and it falls open exposing the soft curve of her large breasts. The pink of her hardened nipple pokes out and he inhales sharply, knowing once again he will lose this battle against the wicked temptress before him. He watches her as she slowly brings her hand up, pushing the shirt from her shoulder and exposing even more of the glowing freckled skin he had just felt beneath his hands, his lips, his tongue. She trailed her fingers down the gentle curve of her collarbone and began to trace small circles around pink tips of her full breasts. She pinches slightly and smiles seductively towards him. "You're not going to make do this on my own, are you Charles?" She whimpers when her hand slides down into her soft curls and brushes against her swollen and throbbing nub. She sighs softly and a moan rumbles through Charles' chest.

"Keep going." His deep voice commanded her. Some deep primal force in him wanted this. Wanted to see how she pleased herself. "That's my girl...yes. Do you like that Mrs. Carson? Do you do that when I'm not around? Did you...did you do this before...before we married?" Charles was burning with desire for her. It took all his strength to hold back from her beautiful body as he watched her hand rubbing firmly across her sweet, wet, center. Her bottom lip was tucked tightly in her mouth, her teeth biting down so hard he though she'd certainly draw blood. He bent over her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Did you?"

"Yes!" Elsie nearly shouted. "Oh yes Charles!" Her free hand grabbed his shoulder roughly. "And every time I'd think of you. How I wanted you. What I'd do to you. How you'd feel inside me."

Charles pulled away long enough to rip his trousers and shorts from his body. Elsie watched in complete satisfaction as he lost all control. It was what she wanted. He was desperate, burning, and so hungry for her. She loved seeing this side of him and would do anything to bring this animalistic nature out in her man. Her man. For he was truly hers in every way possible.

Charles kneeled before her and slid his strong hands up her silky thighs. He gripped them firmly underneath and lowered his lips to her center. Elsie moaned and shook with anticipation. Her back arched as his mouth moved roughly against her. His lips sucking firmly as his tongue flicked quickly across her, both soothing and exciting her. The intensity of the sensations he was causing brought her release quickly. She came hard, in rough, shaking, thrusts. Her thighs trembling, her fingernails digging desperately into his thick silver hair, holding him to her, though he showed no signs of stopping. He continued on. Bringing her to the brink once again before pulling back and settling his body between her warm thighs. His hands cupped her bottom and he lifted her as he entered in one long thrust. "Ohhh Elsie.." Her name rumbled deeply from his chest as she sighed and gasped beneath him. Their eyes were locked together, conveying all the love and devotion they felt for one another. The worship and adoration. The complete bond and connection that had kept them one for so many long years, that continued to keep them one as they reveled in their newfound passion and lust. "I love you, my darling...I love you.." Charles chanted softly as he moved inside her. "Always...always.."

Elsie shook beneath him and he gave in to his release. Holding himself over her as his solid arms and back trembled. Elsie reached up and held his face between her delicate fingers. "My love... I love you... I love you..." And she pulled him down to her waiting lips. They kissed softly, slowly. A kiss full of passion, reverence, and love...


End file.
